Cards History - Nilfgaard
The underline text highlights the changes between the patches. Note: Gold Immunity change; in August 29, 2017 most of cards, including Bronzes were changed to interact with Gold ones. Prior to this date probably less than ~5-10% of the entire card pool was capable of this, (some of which, Triss Merigold for example were able to do so temporarily, until March 23, 2017). Now the number of cards able to target Gold ones could be ~90-95%. Note: In March 23, 2017 every loyal card that would draw a card (e.g. Cynthia, Vilgefortz) was changed to not draw a card, if the opponent has already passed. This was changed to prevent huge card advantage creation for free, once the opponent's passed in the final round. Note: In May 24, 2017 most of cards' tooltips were completely reworked, introducing new keywords and their explanation. There won't be additional notes under each card regarding change of wording, unless the cards' ability was completely reworked. Note: Lock was introduced in February 6, 2017. Unlock was introduced in March 23, 2017 and attached to the units that had only Locked before. Note: Immune to Frost/Fog/Rain/Weather used to be a thing and resembles current armor in a way, except the weather set every bronze and silver unit to 1 strength, additionally wiping the green and red strength to original it was changed to remember pre-weather card state after clearing the board and weather immunity would completely protect from that. All the Weathers weren't damage over time and their damage wasn't lethal. This was changed in May 24, 2017. Note: Previously, John Calveit and Treason had the abilities to move Spying units to their side. In May 24, 2017 their abilities were completely reworked and the only card that resembles their old effects is Caellach (with Bronze-only restriction). Note: Permadeath: Once in the graveyard, this card cannot be revived unless specifically stated in an ability. (replaced by Doomed in May 24, 2017). Caretaker, Sigrdrifa and Restoration could bypass Permadeath tagged units until February 6, 2017 in case of Sigrdrifa, Caretaker and March 23, 2017 in case of Restoration. Note: Fleeting: The card is removed from the game when killed, rather than going to the graveyard. (replaced by Doomed in May 24, 2017) Note: In May 24, 2017 faction passive abilities were removed, some of them were reforged to passive card abilities such as Veteran for Skellige, Ekimmara and Wild Hunt Riders having Resilience for Monsters, general Armor synergy instead of additional strength on Golds and Promotion for Northern Realms. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Lesser Golem) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Ban Ard Adept) * * * * * * Category:Cards history